The invention relates to a launching cylinder of a catapult. The launching cylinder is used for generating a launching force in order to accelerate an unmanned aircraft and to launch it from the catapult. The launching cylinder is a pressure medium operated actuator and comprises a frame and a piston assembly together with a piston rod.
The invention relates also to a catapult or launching an unmanned aircraft.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in preambles of independent claims.
A catapult can be used for launching to the air a light unmanned aircraft, such as a drone, a surveillance plane or a missile. The catapult typically comprises a carriage to which the aircraft is connected and which carriage is catapulted at a high speed in such a manner that the aircraft obtains a controlled starting speed and direction for takeoff. The carriage can be moved for instance by means of a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, which is connected to act on the carriage by means of a wire or the like. Before being launched, the carriage can be kept in place by means of a locking device. At the same time, a maximum launching force is directed to the carriage. After the launch, the locking device releases the carriage, i.e. the force keeping the carriage in place is suddenly suppressed. The launching force is generated by means of one or more launching cylinders. However, known launching cylinders have shown to contain some problems.